Afternoon chats
by KendraincupcakesG
Summary: for bade prompts round 5. prompt: Braceface lover


**THESLAP:** what's HOT Hollywood Arts!

**JADE WEST**: I seriously hate afternoons. Where is Harris at?

**MOOD:** annoyed

**_Comments:_**

**BECK OLIVER:** Seriously Jade.

**JADE WEST:** Why are you own my slap page?

**BECK OLIVER:** Because I can.

**JADE WEST:** No you cant. So bye!

**BECK OLIVER:** A metal mouth Jade? Really?

**JADE WEST:** excuse me?

**BECK OLIVER :** Why were you talking to Richard today?

**CAT VALENTINE:** What's a metal mouth Jadey?

**JADE WEST:** Look both of you off my slap page now. And don't call me Jadey.

**BECK OLIVER**: Answer my question first.

**JADE WEST:** What question?

**CAT VALENTINE:** Oh is it about a giraffe!

**BECK OLIVER:** Wait, what, no Cat I'm talking to Jade.

**CAT VALENTINE:** If your talking to her why are you guys on the computer then?

**BECK OLIVER:** Because where on the slap and you can talk to people on the slap. You do it when your now with the person you're talking to.

**CAT VALENTINE:** But I don't hear your voice.

**BECK OLIVER:** Never mind Cat.

**JADE WEST:** What's your question Beck because I'm growing impatient.

**BECK OLIVER:** Why were you talking to that metal mouth after school?

**JADE WEST:** What?

**ROBBIE Shapiro:** Hey guys I have a problem.

**JADE WEST:** Again, why is everyone on MY slap page?

**ANDRE HARRIS:** Hey Jade I'm on my way now. Sorry I would have been there sooner, but my grandma… never mind.

**BECK OLIVER:** Wait, what are you guys doing?

**JADE WEST:** None of your business. Now can everyone LEAVE MY SLAP PAGE.

**ANDRE HARRIS:** Hey Jade I'm here.

**BECK OLIVER:** Wait are you at Jades house?

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO:** HEY GUYS I SAID I HAD A PROBLEM

**CAT VALENTINE:** What's your problem Robbie?

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO:** Well Rex CANELLED my date for today.

**REX POWERS:** I didn't cancel it, I simply told her that Robbie couldn't make it and that I was available.

**CAT VALENTINE:** Hey Beck does your question involve a giraffe?

**BECK OLIVER:** Cat I already asked the question.

**CAT VALENTINE:** Well was it about a giraffe?

**BECK OLIVER:** Cat this is between Jade and I, so please just stay out of it.

**JADE WEST:** All of you off MY slap page NOW!

**ANDRE HARRIS:** Wait jade are you in the music room or the library

**JADE WEST:** I'm pretty sure that you can't record a song in the library.

**BECK OLIVER:** Jade answer my first question

**JADE WEST:** What was your first question?

**BECK OLIVER:** Why are you flirting with a metal mouth? Are you a brace face lover now?

**JADE WEST:** Why do you care? I'm NOT your girlfriend anymore.

**BECK OLIVER:** Because I…

**JADE WEST:** Because you what?

**BECK OLIVER:** Because I don't want you getting hurt, that's all.

**JADE WEST:** I wasn't flirting with him.

**BECK OLIVER:** It looked like it.

**JADE WEST:** Just mind your business.

**BECK OLIVER:** You use to be my business.

**JADE WEST:** USE TOO BE!

**BECK OLIVER:** Just… do you like him? Does he like you?

**ANDRE HARRIS:** Jade, can you please get off your phone and pay I didn't know you were a brace face lover Jade. Don't let your tongue get caught in his wire

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO:** Jade when I tried to talk to you in the 6 grade you told me know because I had a mouth full of metal. What changed?

**TORI VEGA:** Hey you guys! It seems like I'm missing a lot on here. What's going on.

**CAT VALENTINE:** Oh hey Tori! Jade is in love with a guy who has braces!

**TORI VEGA:** Jade I knew you would like Rick.

**BECK OLIVER:** Wait you know about this Tori?

**TORI VEGA:** Yeah I'm the one who told him to go talk to her in the first place.

**BECK OLIVER:** Why?

**JADE WEST:** Why do you care?

**BECK OLIVER:** Because I can.

**TORI VEGA:** So when are you guys going on your first date.

**JADE WEST:** I'm not dating any one.

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO:** Can you guys please tell Rex that I should go out with the girl and not him.

**REX POWERS:** Too late. She is on her way now to get some Rex time!

**SINJIN VANCLEEF:** Jade how could you do this to me

**JADE WEST:** Do what Sinjin.

**SINJIN VANCLEEF:** Cheat on me with a metal mouth!

**JADE WEST:** Sinjin I'm going to count to three and if you don't leave MY Slap Page, you'll never see the light of tomorrow.

**SINJIN VANCLEEF:** But

**JADE WEST:**1

**SINJIN VANCLEEF:** Jade we belong together.

**JADE WEST:** 2

**SINJIN VANCLEEF:** BYE!

**JADE WEST:** Now look. I am not and will NEVER be a BRACEFRACE LOVER, okay? Rick just came up to me and asked me out and I told him no. We weren't flirting or whatever. Now can you all LEAVE my slap page.

**TORI VEGA:** Jade I thought you were going to give him a chance,he really liked you. Plus you said that he was cute!

**BECK OLIVER:** You said that he was cute.

**JADE WEST:** That was before he smiled at me Vega

**TORI VEGA:** oh

**BECK OLIVER:** So you and Rick aren't getting together?

**JADE WEST:** No were not but that doesn't concern you.

**BECK OLIVER:** yes it does.

**JADE WEST:** NO it doesn't. now I have to go before wonky over here goes nuts.

**BECK OLIVER:** Jade I still love you.

_Jade West has signed off_

**CAT VALENTINE:** I knew you did!

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO:** about time you admit it. I just won five bucks from Rex

**TORI VEGA:** Aww! Beck if I knew that I wouldn't have sent Rick to talk to her. I am so sorry. Why don't you tell her you love her.

**BECK OLIVER:** It's too late now.

_Jade West has logged on._

**JADE WEST:** this afternoon isn't too bad

* * *

AN: yeah so this is all I could come up with. i know this is bad an the ending i just hate. but oh well this is for bade prompts.

My prompt was **BRACEFACE LOVER.**


End file.
